


My Favourite Mistake

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because how could Stiles possibly love him back, But of course he expects the worse, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is finally ready to tell Stiles how he feels about him, Drabble, M/M, My sweet sweet boy, Nervous Derek Hale, Wake up and smell the pheromones, oh Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Mistake or not, Derek’s finally ready to confess his love to Stiles.





	My Favourite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from tumblr. I’ve been feeling very lazy lately and letting it all build up, but I’ll just move over a few pieces at a time so I’m not just dumping it all on you at once! Anyway, this was inspired by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. The prompt words were _skate, greeting, voucher._

“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here,” Derek blurted the moment Stiles walked into the station.

 

“Whoa there!” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s bicep as he turned to leave. “You seriously think you can just run outta here with no explanation after a greeting like that?? Sit your ass down while I go voucher this stuff into evidence so this creep doesn’t skate on a technicality and be ready to tell me what exactly your mistake was in coming here when I get back, okay?”

 

Derek nodded. Mistake or not, it was time to tell Stiles he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to come say hi, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. :-)


End file.
